


The Important Days

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: “You did all of this for my birthday didn’t you.” He asked in his usual calm manner“Yeah, today’s your birthday after all…”





	The Important Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of many Tumblr stories I wrote and I'm giving them a new home here. I hope you enjoy this one!

Mei sighed to herself, _he was running late on a very important day…_

Well important to _her_  at least, _It was Hanzo's birthday after all!_  

When Genji told her about how Hanzo never celebrated his own birthday, it only fueled her determination for him to celebrate it for once in his life.

She was quite proud of what she had done too: 

_D.va and Angela had helped her decorate the kitchen into a cute little archery themed. With the help of Genji, she was able to cook some of his favorite traditional Japanese dishes; which was basically Sake with Katsudon, he wasn't a picky eater… And of course, she made him a special cake. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was a decent sized coffee cake, with buttercream icing and a few lit candles decorated around it._

It was perfect in her mind, but then came the waiting. Minutes turned into hours...

Some of the others came by with comforting words. Tracer even stayed for a bit before Mei gestured her to bed, because it was evident she was falling asleep. She thought back to how he would always remember her special occasions. Since they’ve been seeing each other for a year now, Hanzo did his best to ensure she was happy for any event:

 _Her birthday, the Lunar New Year, Christmas, Valentine’s Day, New Year’s Day,  the Winter Solstice. Anything_ that had some significance to her, he was ready to celebrate with her. Yet, when something of importance came up with him, he either shied away from it or completely reject the day. Or on the rarest occasions, he would do some combination of the two bad habits.

She wondered why that was though, did he think she wouldn’t care? Or that they weren’t significant enough? She will have to sit down and ask about that one of these days.

Rubbing a tired eye, she peered up at the clock. It was ten minutes until midnight, and his birthday was almost over. Looking around the room and seeing all her work about to go to waste, only brought a small tear to the eye. Guess it couldn’t be helped…

“ _Mei, you’re still awake?_ ”

She recognized that voice anywhere...

Hanzo looked around the kitchen in mixed shocked and amazement at what his girlfriend had done. “You did all of this for my birthday didn’t you.” He asked in his usual calm manner.

She nodded. “Yeah, today’s your birthday after all…”

He saw the decorations and chuckled at the little paper mache bows and arrows hanging around. He even smiled at the cake and her cooking. “Mei, you know you don’t have to do such things for my birthday.” Before he could say anything else he was quickly met with her rushing into his embrace, nearly toppling both of them.

“I wanted to, because it’s important to me. I know you don’t really care, but from here on out I will!” She protested with her face cover with her bright red blush and tears.

He sighed softly and brought her closer than what they originally were. “I love what you’ve done for me, thank you Mei.”

She smiled and nuzzled against his tattered yukata, guess there is now one more important day he’ll celebrate with her.


End file.
